


Flash Forward

by PJO_Fangirl_13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), F/M, Pre-HOO, but can we blame him?, percy is painfully oblivious, pre- heroes of olympus, the time travel one shot no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13
Summary: A flash of blonde hair caught my eye before the door to my left was opened, Annabeth poking her head inside. "Thank you again, Sally, for letting me come," She said before sliding into the seat next to me, setting her large backpack on top of her feet. She shut the door and gave me a tight lipped smile, her cheeks turning a bit rosy.Or, Percy invites Annabeth to Montauk with his family for the weekend and the unexpected happens
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, percabeth - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Flash Forward

Percy POV:

We pulled up in front of Annabeth's boarding school. It was nothing fancy, just a tall brick building, maybe two stories, with the school logo on the front. It reminded me a lot of all the boarding schools I had went to as a kid. I suppressed a shudder, I did not want to think about the dark years right now. It was mid- April and I, along with my parents, were going to Montauk for spring break. I had invited Annabeth since I knew she'd be bored sitting along in her dorm room for one week straight. 

A flash of blonde hair caught my eye before the door to my left was opened, Annabeth poking her head inside. "Thank you again, Sally, for letting me come," she said before sliding into the seat next to me, setting her large backpack on top of her feet. She shut the door and gave me a tight lipped smile, her cheeks turning a bit rosy. 

Okay, weird. I decided to ignore that and crossed my arms, giving her a look after she buckled her seat belt. "Um, excuse me, I was the one who invited you," I said hotly. 

"Yes, but, your mom let me come," Annabeth fought back, her eyes taking a sharper loo onto them. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked today, dressed in jeans and a camp T-shirt, her hair in it's everyday pony tale. She also looked older than the last time I saw her. Well, of course she would, I hadn't seen her since Christmas break. "But, thank you, Percy, for inviting me."

"Thank you," I said then turned back to the front and caught my mom smirking at us through the rear view mirror. "What?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air for emphasis. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom, it's just... she got weird when Annabeth was around, always giving me looks or smile. Like, what was that supposed to mean?

My mom just shook her head, still smiling, but her eyes were back on the road. "Oh, nothing." 

Paul, my step-dad, tried to cover up a laugh with a cough.

I just shook my head, trying to clear out my thoughts, and glanced at Annabeth through the corner of my eye. She was leaning against the door, her elbow propped up near the window, her hand playing with her hair. I could slightly make out her reflection in the window, her grey eyes were bright, probably from excitement, but her lips were pulled into a straight line and the creases between her eyebrows told me she was nervous. Nervous for what? 

"You okay?" I decided to ask her, placing my hand on her arm. 

She jumped, startled, and turned to look at me, smiling. "Yeah." The smile slipped off her face slowly, forming that straight line again. I squeezed her arm gently, letting her know I was here if she needed to talk. "My dad," She started, "he wanted me to visit..."

"Oh." The corner of my lips tugged downward and I pulled my hand away, trying to ignore the way Annabeth seemed more upset when I did. "You could have went." 

"I didn't have the money." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Besides, I'd rather be here with you than with my dad in California." She smiled then. 

I returned the smile. "Okay." 

"We'll be there in a few minutes, kids," My step-dad told us, sharing a smile with my mom.

What was it with all the smiling? It's not like- oh. Did they think Annabeth... liked me? If Annabeth wasn't here, I would have laughed out loud. Like someone like Annabeth would like someone like me, a total Seaweed Brain. Seriously, she told almost everyday. And it's not like- it's not like I like her either... it just wouldn't work. We're too different. 

The thoughts washed away when I caught sight of the small cabin we were staying at. My parents had bought it a few months ago and cleaned it up. I was excited about that. It meant we could stay there anytime we wanted without having to pay each time. Plus, the beach was ours too now. I honestly have no idea how they managed to afford it... they can't even afford another car, but not that I was complaining.

My mom parked the car below the sand dune the cabin was on, announcing we were here and to help bring the luggage inside. 

I opened my door and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the salty air. This was going to be the greatest spring break ever; staying at Montauk with my mom, my awesome step-dad, and Annabeth. I wouldn't lie and say my heart ever did jumping jacks when her name flashed across my mind. But, still, I didn't like her in that way! 

Shaking my head again, I grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk before shutting it since everyone else had already gotten their stuff. As we headed up the sand dune, which wasn't as tall or steep as it sounded, I noticed Annabeth only had a backpack (she was also carrying the bag with food in it for my mom). I fell into stride next to her and said, "Is that all you brought?" I nodded to the backpack.

"Yeah," she answered then shrugged. "I'm used to packing really light."

I knew what she meant. When you spend years running around on quests, it's best to not have much with you because you have to carry it. Just last summer we finished another quest through the Labyrinth and I don't think she brought anything but her cap, her dagger, and ambrosia. 

"Will that last you all week though? We're not running around with monsters now," I said. 

She laughed lightly. "I don't have much at my dorm room, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, right." I cleared my throat as we stopped at the top of the sandy hill, waiting for my mom to unlock the door to the cabin. Once she did, we stepped inside and I was shocked at how small it felt. Well, that was probably because there was more people now, not just me and my mom. 

My mom sat her bags down on the couch that was placed in the small living area and clasped her hands together. "Okay, before we run off-" She looked directly at Annabeth and me. "-lets get the sleeping arrangements going. And some rules."

"I hate rules," I muttered. Annabeth elbowed me. "Ow!"

She didn't say sorry, just gave my mom a little nod as to say: I'm listening but he's not.

"Okay." My mom gave me another smirk. "Paul and I talked and agreed that you and Annabeth can sleep in the bedroom. There's bunk beds. Paul and I will sleep out here on the pull out couch, okay?"

I was fine with it. Annabeth and I were only friends anyway, so it wouldn't matter where we slept. I glanced over at Annabeth and saw her staring at the ground, biting her lip, her cheeks taking on that rosy color again. What was that all about? "Okay, mom." I grabbed my suitcase and started rolling it down the small hallway, passing the bathroom, and opening the door to the bedroom. 

Behind me, Annabeth's breath hitched. "Are there any spiders?" 

"What?" I turned around to look at her. She was standing in the doorway, her grey eyes dancing around the small room. "No," I replied. "Why would there be spiders?"

She gave me a look that made me want to run for the hills. "Percy, this is a cabin." I nodded, still not following. "There's spiders in cabins," She clarified. 

My mouth formed an 'O' shape. "I don't think there is." 

"Okay." 

Apparently that was good enough for her because she stepped into the room, walking over to the bunk beds, and threw her stuff onto the top bunk. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "I wanted the top bunk, Annabeth."

Annabeth smirked. "Sorry. I don't want to take the chances of a spider being in my bed."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know the can climb right?" 

She narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

I shut up. 

After setting my suitcase down on the bottom bunk, I unzipped it and pulled out my blue swim trunks. "I'm going to go change into these real quick." I saw Annabeth nod before I slipped out of the room and into the bathroom where I tugged off my clothes before sliding into my swim trunks, deciding to leave my shirt off. I grabbed my clothes off the ground, shut the light off to the bathroom, and headed back into the bedroom where Annabeth was pulling a white blouse over her light grey one piece. 

"Oh, hi," Annabeth said, her cheeks turning even redder as she saw me.

Why was she blushing so much today? "D-do you wanna go swim or something?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and slid her feet into blue flip-flops before following me out into the main area where my parents were putting the food away. 

My mom turned around when she heard us enter. Her eyes brightened. "Hey, kids! Going for a swim?" We nodded. "Okay, be safe, I heard there's been some weird sink holes in the sand recently." Her eyebrows knit together. "Anyway, have fun. Paul and I will be out shortly." 

"Okay," I said before opening the door and stepping outside. It was pretty warm for April but it wasn't super hot either. Just right for swimming. It helped that there wasn't any wind to put a chill in the air. It was more humid, actually. 

Annabeth came to stand beside me. "So, are we going down there or no?" 

"Right." I shook out of my daze about the weather. "Race you to the water?"

"You're so on!" Annabeth agreed then bolted down the sand dune. 

"I never said go!" I called after her as I broke out into a sprint. I smiled when I heard her laughing from a few feet in front of me. Running faster, I caught up to her and laughed mockingly but immediately stopped when the ground beneath our feet broke away, sending us hurdling downward. I grunted when I hit the ground, then grunted again when something, or someone, landed on top of me. 

Annabeth stared down at me, her face turning red. "Sorry," she muttered then rolled off of me.

I sat up, looking around, my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "The Hades?" 

"Your mom said something about sink holes," Annabeth said and stood, staring up at the opening a couple feet above her head. "We must have fallen into one. Weird." Her face contorted into determination. "If you help me get up there-" She pointed to the opening. "-then I can pull you up." 

"Okay, but how do I get you up there?" I asked, standing up. 

"Just give me a boost," She said as if that solved everything. I stared at her. She rolled her eyes and demonstrating, kneeling down, cupping her hands, then pushed upwards. "Get it?" She stood back up.

"Yes," I said and copied what she just did. 

Annabeth waited no time in stepping into my hand, almost kicking my face while doing so, and I used all my strength to push her up. Thankfully, it worked and climbed up onto level ground before sticking her arm down. "Grab on." 

I grabbed her hand, letting her pull me up. I rolled to a top next to her before sitting up. "Gods, you're really strong," I complimented but she wasn't listening. Instead, she was already standing, her eyes taking in our surroundings. "What?" I stood. 

"Why are we behind the cabin?" She pointed up.

I followed her finger and saw what she meant. We had fallen near the water but ended up at the bottom of the sand dune, behind the cabin. "How-?"

"I have no idea." 

"Should we just pretend it never happened and go swimming?"

Annabeth met my eyes, a small smile tugging on her lips. "Only you, Seaweed Brain, only you." She grabbed my hand and started walking around the hill, tugging me along with her. 

We were almost to the ocean when she stopped walking, causing me to run into her back. I backed away from her, after uttering an apology, and stood beside her, not sure why she seemed to be frozen in place, her eyes wide. I followed her line of vision and saw why she seemed so shocked. There were two other people on the beach. I was confused, no one else should be there beside us and my parents. And those people, looked nothing like my mom and step-dad, and they looked maybe a decade younger, maybe their early twenties. 

I grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her forward a bit so we could get a better look, and stepped behind the shed that held a bunch of beach toys and first aid kits, all that stuff. I looked around the shed and saw the couple a couple yards in front of me, wrapped up in each other's arms. Seriously, did they not know they were on private property? And showing PDA?

As I looked closer, I had a sense that I knew them. They looked really familiar. I looked over at Annabeth and by her facial expression, she noticed it to. I wanted to say something but there was movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned back to the couple and saw that they were now kissing. Um, okay. They pulled away a couple seconds later and pressed their foreheads together, their eyes closed. The boy was a full head taller than the girl so he had to bend down quite a bit, but the girl also stood on her tip toes. 

They opened their eyes and smiled at each other. 

Beside me, Annabeth gasped, and grabbed onto my arm. "Percy," she whispered so quietly I could barely hear her and she was right next to me. "Do they look familiar to you?" 

I nodded. "Yeah..." I trailed off, taking in the boy's unruly black hair and the girl's medium length, curly, blonde hair. "They look like-"

"Us?" Annabeth offered. 

"Yeah." I narrowed my eyes in the couple's direction and held in a gasp of my own. The boy, who looked a lot like me, also had shocking sea green eyes. And the girl, who resembled Annabeth, also had the piercing grey eyes. "How though?"

Annabeth broke out of her shock and pulled me behind the shed. I noticed her cheeks were red again... for like the fifth time today. she wouldn't meet my eyes as she said, "Just think about it Percy. We fell into a 'sink hole'." She used air quotes. "Then ended up somewhere else? Then we walk over here and these two people- us- are on the beach, looking ten years older. We must have time traveled."

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" she hissed. "And no, it's not ridiculous. Out of everything we've been through, this is the most normal. But I know for a fact that is us right over there." She pointed at the cabin but I knew she meant on the other side. "You need to believe me." 

"I never said I didn't." I crossed my arms. 

"So you do?"

"...Yes." 

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Good." She walked around me to spy on future us again.

I followed her and saw the couple hadn't moved, their foreheads still pressed together, staring into each other's eyes... lovingly. But... Annabeth and I were only friends. "They look..."

"In love," Annabeth finished. 

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "But how? We aren't-" I moved my finger between us. "You know... in love." I couldn't help the way my heart sped up when she turned to look at me. Did she look a bit sad that I said that or was it just me? "What?" I asked defensively. 

"I don't know, Percy," she said softly, looking away from me. Her cheeks were still red. "A lot can happen in ten years or so." Though, she sounded doubtful. "But I don't know. This could be Aphrodite playing a trick on us." 

I liked that idea. "Yeah, totally." 

She was about to say something else but a younger (like really young), feminine, voice beat her to it. 

"Mommy!" the voice exclaimed. "Look!" 

Annabeth and I peeked around the shed again and saw a little girl, maybe a year old, maybe a little older than that, with blonde curly hair and green eyes, ran up to the couple who had separated a few seconds ago, and held up a white sea shell. 

"Is that a seashell?" Future Annabeth asked, feigning curiosity, as she knelt beside the little girl, running her fingers through the girl's blonde hair. The girl said something I couldn't hear, causing future Annabeth to laugh, pick the girl up, and spin her around in the air before kissing her cheek. 

Okay, now this was awkward. Annabeth and I... in the future, were in love and had a kid? It was a hard pill to swallow because I couldn't really imagine it. Though, the idea of it didn't sound so bad. Spending the rest of my life with Annabeth, my best friend? And raising a family together? I think I could live with that. Although, I doubt Annabeth felt the same way. 

Future Percy smiled and wrapped future Annabeth and their daughter up in one big hug, looking down at them both with pure love. It made my heart ache a little bit. In the future, even if it wasn't Annabeth, I wanted a family like that. Though, after seeing this, anyone but Annabeth jut didn't seem right. Not even Rachel. 

Beside me, Annabeth sighed.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked at her. She was staring at the family wistfully, a small smile on her face and, did she look hopeful? Maybe she did feel the same way... no. I shook my head. I was just thinking crazy now. Annabeth would never- but maybe she would. Was that what the blushing was all about? Did she like me? 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the young girl said, "Daddy." Then she pointed in our direction and my eyes widened. 

Future Percy unwrapped his arms and turned around, his eyes staring straight into mine. "Stay here," he told his family before starting to walk over to the shed. 

I shook Annabeth. "We've got to go," I said and grabbed her hand before taking a run for it, pulling her behind me. 

"Hey! This is private property!" Future me called after us but he didn't sound angry, more confused like: why are two kids who look like me and my wife spying on us? 

Annabeth snapped out of her daze, tightened her grip on my hand, and ran just as fast. We came across the same sink hole we had crawled out of. "Just jump in," she told me before jumping in herself. I followed her. 

We just sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence, replying the events that had just occurred. It was weird, no doubt. Did I want that in ten or so years? I've lived my whole life being an outcast, knowing I'd never find someone or be able to start a family. But what if... all this time that somebody had been by my side for three years? What if she was sitting right in front of me, not meeting my eyes because she was embarrassed. 

Did she like me? Did I like her? I wasn't sure. Just the thought of being in a relationship made me feel sick to my stomach. Even if I did like her, I wasn't ready. But what if- what if this was all just playing with my head, making me think I liked Annabeth but I really don't? What if Aphrodite was just messing with us? Yeah, that had to be it. Besides, Annabeth was smart, brave, beautiful... ugh, Percy, stop, I told myself. But I'm just... me. 

Aphrodite had to be behind all this. Because there was no way Annabeth and I would fall in love, get married, and have kids. It was impossible! We were so different. It wouldn't work. Besides, there were plenty of boys at camp she'd rather be with. And me... I didn't know. There was Rachel... did I like her? She was pretty but Annabeth was beautiful. Oh gods, I thought, here we go again. 

I cleared my thoughts; I didn't like Annabeth and she didn't like me.

"Percy," Annabeth spoke up. "What did you think about all that?"

I looked at her. Her face had returned to her normal tan complexion but she was twiddling her thumbs as she was nervous for my answer. She was probably nervous that I'd say I liked her because... she doesn't like me. I shrugged. "I think Aphrodite was playing with our minds. I don't think... that will happen in the future." 

"Yeah." She looked away. 

"Besides, we're so different. It wouldn't work out," I said but part of me didn't believe my own words. I carried on, "We don't like each other like that." I swallowed thickly. "We're just friends, best friends, nothing, more." 

Annabeth nodded, still not looking at me, and blinked rapidly. "Yeah, you're right." She finally met my eyes and gave a small smile. "Just friends."

Did her eyes look a bit watery? 

"Just friends," I confirmed, "Best friends." 

"But-" Annabeth started but was cut off by someone else's voice. 

"Kids!" My mom said in a scolding voice. "I told you to watch out for the sand dunes!" She seemed to be laughing. "Hold on, Paul's' on his way with a ladder." 

A couple seconds later Paul appeared and slid a ladder down into the sink hole. "Climb on up. Sally and I made sandwiches for lunch," he said. 

Annabeth stood in a blink of an eye and climbed up the ladder, leaving me to go last. As I climbed up, I couldn't help but feel like I had hurt her feelings. I shook my head as I came to level ground, and gave my mom a lopsided smile when she gave me a look. But this time, it wasn't one of the teasing smiles it was a: what did you do?

"What?" I asked then noticed Annabeth had her arms crossed as she stood with her back to everyone, staring out at the water. 

My mom leaned in closer to me. "You hurt her feelings. What did you do?" 

"I don't know!" I was getting frustrated. "How could you even tell?"

"Motherly instincts," she answered. 

I shrugged. "We were just talking about the future," I decided to keep the time travel thing out of this since it seemed as we were back in normal time, "and somehow it got to relationships." I lowered my voice. "Our relationship, and I just told her that we're just friends." 

My mom pursed her lips then straightened. "Okay, lets move on, go swim, and eat some sandwiches. Sound good?" She asked and both Annabeth and me nodded as we started to walk toward the water, keeping an extra eye out for sink holes. 

"Hey," I greeted as I walked beside Annabeth. "Let's just forget it happened, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed then smiled. "Race you for real to the water?"

"You're on!" I exclaimed and ran after her, not looking back.


End file.
